


distraction

by Anonymous



Series: Despite everything, Arthur fucks [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Teasing, artie's kinda a power bottom, degration, theres a lil bita daddy kink in there, top!alfred, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Arthur thought that Alfred had more patience when it comes to teasing and carnal desire.Why he thought that was a mystery.





	distraction

 

Arthur didn't set out to tease Alfred. Not really, at least. 

After a meeting between their bosses, a dinner  party was to be held. Of course, neither of the countries really had a choice in the matter of going. Despite the food, Arthur had found it boring. Just a bunch of old people talking like they knew things better than he did. He'd scowl when they didn't take him seriously, and they'd scoff about him being not as proper as he used to be. 

Assholes. 

Then Alfred caught his eye across the room. Engaged in an animated conversation, grinning largley as he talked with his hands. The two of them had met up earlier in the day for breakfast and a shag at Arthur's hotel room that made his eyes roll back in his head. 

Arthur couldn't stop thinking about it, that was all. 

That's why he ended up shooting Alfred bedroom eyes across the room. Try and test what would make Alfred squirm the most. Apparently what it was, was leaning against one of the tables and wiggling his leg so it gave Alfred the illusion of the Englishman spreading them for him. 

Alfred had just turned pink and looked away. 

"Are you avoiding me?" Arthur asked innocently when he finally approached Alfred, away from the gaggle of politicians. 

"Avoiding you?" Alfred asked right back. Too bad Alfred wasn't that good at acting. "I was not." 

"Mhm. Then why haven't you spoken to me?" 

Alfred cast his gaze away. "Busy." 

Sounded likely. Arthur forced a pout. "Did I do something? I thought you wanted me." 

"Arthur..." 

"Yes, Alfred?" 

Alfred gave him a look that absolutely screamed lust. The American glanced warily at the crowd. 

"Don't say my name like that. You'll make me lose it."

Arthur grinned sharkishly. 

"Why don't you come back too my hotel room again and we can both drop this silly old act." 

Alfred bit his lip, Arthur could neatly see him weighing the pros and cons. 

"Fine. Let's go quickly."

And they were off 

~~

"I want you," Alfred whispered as Arthur unlocked his hotel room. "I want you so bad." 

Arthur cast a glance over his shoulder as he stepped into the room.

"C'mon, then. Don't be shy," Arthur purred, hearing Alfred's footsteps snapping hard behind him.Then the other's hands were on him, and in a rush of movement he was being pressed, stomach first against the wall. 

"You've been teasing me all day...." Alfred hissed in his ear, and Arthur couldn't help but curl up into the hot embrace of the other. "you gotta knock that off. Other people were looking at you." 

Arthur groaned, Alfred's hips slowly but steadily beginning to work against his ass. Alfred was hard, and making it very apparent that he was. It almost made Arthur lightheaded- that he could get Alfred so worked up so quickly. 

"Maybe one of them will give me a real fuck," Arthur muttered back. Though he didn't mean it, he did know exactly what buttons to press to get Alfred to press  _his._

And sure enough, his sentance got him another hard shove forwards towards the wall. He was being sandwitched, between the wall and Alfred's hot chest and erection. 

He couldn't be happier. 

Alfred made a soft humming noise in his ear, hand slipping down to trail over Arthur's sensitive thigh and up into his pants. Arthur shuddered under the light, almost tortourus touch. 

"Sure. Like the one I gave you this morning? You didn't seem to be complaining then." 

"Oh, God..." Was Arthur's only response as his partner squeezed him through his boxers. His other hand fumbled blindly, eventually working off Arthur's belt and zipping down his pants. 

"I think, actually, a lot of people heard you enjoying yourself. You know that everybody knows you're actually like this right?" 

Arthur's legs were going weak. Alfred's hand had wrapped firmly around his member, and he was jerking him slowly. He felt like  _whining,_ Alfred working his cock and rutting against his ass slowly. He wanted Alfred inside of him, pulling his hair, biting his neck- 

"Holy fuck," Arthur panted, hips stuttering forwards, desperately into Alfred's hand. Fuck, and when Alfred twisted his wrist like  _that-_

Arthur came much earlier than he thought he would, making a mess of the American's hand and the hotel wall. His knees shook, and if it weren't for Alfred holding him up, he surely would have collapsed. 

"Did you just cum?" Alfred asked after a moment of pause, the shock evident in his voice. 

"Mhm." Arthur's head rolled to the side as he tried to catch his breath. "So what? You think I can't go again?" 

The affect of that sentance was immediete, Alfred rutting once more against him, and then quickly beginning to undo his pants. 

"Of course you can. Nasty bitch." 

Arthur sucked in a breath, the name going straight to his dick. It was nice to let Alfred boss him around like that. It was so much rarer than anyone else, so much...Nicer. 

The other blonde had noticed Arthur's sudden silence after the name-calling, though didn't take it as a negative reaction. 

"Oh, yeah. I forgot you liked that. All the names and stuff." Alfred nipped at his neck, eliciting a sharp moan from Arthur. "Masochist. How many people have you slept with since I fucked you this morning?" 

"Ah-" Arthur couldn't respond. Not with the sound of Alfred shuffling in his pockets, and the farmiliar sound of the bottle of lube cracking open. "You brought lube with you...?" he eventually panted, almost in a teasing tone. What he got back was a sharp smack on the ass. 

"Yeah. Knowing how much of a slut you are, I thought you'd try to jump me." It was said matter-of-factly, and that just made Arthur harder. 

"Bitch." Arthur snipped defensively, but the irritation dissolved as Alfred pushed two fingers inside of him. A wave of pleasure rolled over him, nails scraping for purchase against the wall and getting nothing. 

"You're the bitch. You're my bitch." Alfred muttered against his ear, hot breath wafting against his skin. Alfred's fingers worked inside of him, and he shuddered. 

"Am not..." He muttered in response, eyes flickering closed. 

"Yes you are." Suddenly, the finger stilled. "Bark."

"Huh...?"

"Bark for me and I'll fuck you." 

Arthur groaned, pressing his forehead against the wall. His face was heated in embarassment and arousal. 

"Alfred..." 

"C'mon, bitch. You can do it." 

"You're so mean." Arthur wiggled his hips for some kind of pleasure. When he got nothing, he tried again but with a different approach. "Daddy..." 

Alfred's fingers immedietly jerked inside of him, in surprise or arousal, it didn't matter. 

"That's dirty." Alfred muttered, slowly beginning to work his fingers once more. "That's  _cheating."_

"Do something about it." 

"Maybe I will.." And the fingers dissapeared, and were quickly replaced by Alfred's cock. Arthur nearly yelped, though not in pain. Alfred fit obscenely snug inside of him, and he was still streched out from their session that morning. So this brought a farmiliar, but welcome and pleasureable sting to his body. 

"Say it again." Alfred was panting now, but his words were clear. 

"Daddy..." Arthur whined in response. 

And with a shove, Alfred was off. Hitting deep and hard within Arthur, drawing small yelps and whines from him. Alfred's nails dug into his hips, moving him this way and that with an air of dominance that made Arthur feel like he was choking. 

Or maybe it was just Alfred's hand coming up, pressing against his throat. It would ocasionally tighten, leaving Arthur gasping for breath. He could feel drool pooling out of his open mouth and onto Allfred's hand.

Neither of them seemed to care. 

Arthur gasped as the other suddenly pulled out, leaving him dizzy for a moment. He had half a mind to lift his legs when Alfred tugged his pants off the rest of the way. Then he was being roughly turned around, lifted, and fucked once more. 

He locked his legs around Alfred's hips, the new angle hitting Arthur straight against his prostate. 

"O-Ohh my God-!" Arthur moaned loudly, dragging his blunt nails across Alfred's shoulders. His head slipped back and hit against the wall, allowing Alfred to bite and suck at exposed skin. 

"You like this, honey?" Alfred whispered against him, voice husky with sex and lust. 

"Yes, fuck, I-" He couldn't speak, blabbering nonsense as his thighs tightened around his partner. 

"Do you wanna cum?" 

"Yes!" 

Arthur had never wanted anything more in his life. He felt like his insides were burning, stars flashing behind his vision with every thrust. He was chasing a peak Alfred was pushing him to. 

"What do we say?" 

"Please, fuck- please, daddy-!" 

Then he was cumming, jerking against Alfred's body as his cum covered both of their chests. With Arthur's body nearly limp from his orgasm, Alfred got in a few more quick and rough thrusts before he came as well, pulling Arthur as close as he could to fill him. 

The two of them were left panting, gripping at each other's sweaty bodies and basking in the afterglow. 

Alfred broke the peace. 

"Let's go again." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> YES THIS IS MORE USUK PORN I JUST CANT HELP MYSELF I usually don't like arthur as a big sub for usuk but I just asdsf 
> 
> comments > kudos
> 
> follow me on tumblr http://deafseries.tumblr.com/


End file.
